Puedo vivir
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred está en la fiesta de Francia en el que otras naciones estaban presentes, sonreía, eso se notaba, pero no de felicidad, estaba con miles de tics, pero se seguía diciendo "puedo vivir con ello", mirando a Arthur engañándolo. Para REMULA BLACK. USxUK.


Aquí otro fic queridas fans… con este me van quedando sólo quince para cumplir mi meta de los cien fics *-*, estoy emocionada (?)

**Dedicado:** a REMULA BLACK, este fic es muy tonto y sin gracia, pero algo es algo, quizás más entrada la noche ponga "Stop" -otro fic más decente-, por si quieres :3, sonríe (?)  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Estados UnidosxInglaterra, insinuaciones de LituaniaxPolonia, EspañaxRomano.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Resistencia.

Eran las dos de la mañana, una fiesta francesa llena de licor, chicas guapas y salvajes disfrutando de la buena música y unas cuantas naciones regocijándose del innovador espectáculo, Alfred saboreaba su vasito, pequeño -enano, microscópico, diminuto-, no era una tentación tan grande para él la bebida llamada alcohol, además no quería terminar como España -que se fue preso por intentar violar a Lovino en el baño-, tampoco quería terminar como Polonia que bailaba con una traje rosado de mujer junto a las demás artistas.

Y claro, cierto lituano contenía hemorragias nasales y se hacía el "desinteresado", entre Polonia y Lituania Alfred nunca supo quien mordía la almohada, quizás la mordían intermediariamente, no es que Polonia tuviera mucha cara de "macho" pero Lituania tampoco se veía tan "amenazante", no después de lo traumado que quedó gracias a Rusia.

Pero en fin, sus ojos se centraban en otra cosa.

–¿Oh co-come on, eso es todo lo que aguantan?…–rió un inglés con su trasero desnudo, nada pasaba a la imaginación, estaba arriba del caño con ese traje de mesero tocándose su entrepierna y moviendo las caderas como un digno bailador erótico mientras mujeres chillaban hasta romperse las cuerdas bocales.

Pero él… "podía vivir con eso".

Se decía, con un tic nervioso aún sentadito en su inocente puesto. Qué le importaba si unas tipas solteronas con gatos a las que seguramente les llegó la menopausia le gritaban obscenidades a un anciano, no tenía que importarle, claro que no, él podía vivir viendo eso.

–Oh hermosa señorita… pase hacia arriba –Alfred casi le escupe al pobre hombre que tenía al lado al ver como Inglaterra invitaba a una humana arriba del escenario.

Se mordió las uñas, se rascó la cabeza y jugó con sus labios tratando de aún mantenerse en su sillita, no sabía qué le molestaba más, que haya subido a una mujer arriba del escenario o que fuera una mujer con silicona -diez kilos en cada pecho- y ni que decir del trasero. Alfred F. Jones estaba que echaba humo pero…

Pero él, sólo él "podía vivir con ello".

Chirriaba la mesa con sus uñas y tenía una sonrisa de sicópata buscado, pero él aún podía vivir con eso. Porque él tenía autocontrol estadounidense, no como todos los de esa fiesta.

Su autocontrol era magistral, se mantenía allí con una sonrisa que prometía matar a toda rubia hueca que estuviera bailando con ese inglés, pero podía soportarlo, podía vivir sabiendo que Arthur le estaba acariciando el trasero a esa mujer mientras bailaba, podía vivir sabiendo que hasta le acarició el par de "gomas de mascar" que tenía en vez de pecho.

Podía aguantarlo, podía hacerlo.

Pero claro, vigilándolo, ya no lo aguantó más, se fue a poner "vergonzosamente" al lado de las mujeres a ver al británico como queriendo decir "Oigan todos, soy gay", es que… era el único hombre allí metido, no podía hacerlo más obvio. Tenía la cara roja, por cosas como estas no le gustaban mucho las fiestas.

Pero las aguantaba, y podía vivir con ellas. Tenía autocontrol. Sin embargo, tenía su límite, vaya que lo tenía.

La mujer se le había acercado a Arthur lo suficiente para un abrazo muy pegado, y luego besó sus labios para susurrarle "hazme tuya" arriba de la pasarela. Alfred contó hasta diez y luego lo mismo pero en diferente orden, pero no pudo. Se subió descaradamente a la pasarela, hasta allí le había durado su "Puedo vivir con eso".

–¿A-Alfred? –susurró aún un poco ebrio el inglés.

–¡Nos vamos a casa! –

–No que hoy me prometiste… que podrías "vivir con ello"… –susurró con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras se mandaba una escenita bien gay que hacía que las mujeres gritaran casi como si estuvieran teniendo un parto mientras le arrojaban dinero a la pareja de angloparlantes.

–Sí, puedo vivir con mis celos Inglaterra…–susurró cercano a él. –Puedo vivir sabiendo que estás bailando para todas ellas, puedo vivir sabiendo que invitaste a una mujer a bailar… hasta que la tocaras, puedo vivir sabiendo muchas cosas de ti Inglaterra…–susurró suavemente.

Hubo una pausa en que el americano besó suavemente los labios de Inglaterra para acariciar su rostro con delicadeza. –Puedo vivir con muchas cosas, pero no puedo vivir… ni jamás podré hacerlo sin ti–

Se oculta en su pecho, Arthur ríe reconfortando a su celoso americano en el pecho. Y la regla se aplicaba igualmente para Inglaterra, éste podía vivir sabiendo y careciendo de muchas cosas, pero no sin el amor de Alfred, sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, y quizás… como iba esa noche, sin su suculento sexo.

**N.A: **Yo sé que Alfred tiene resistencia, que puede aparentar que muchas cosas no le importan y puede "vivir sabiéndolas", pero si alguien se mete con su Iggy no podrá seguir aparentando que no le importa, eso es lo grandioso del USxUK! amo a Alfred celoso, empezaré a hacerlo así más seguido :3, hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
